This present disclosure relates to semiconductor devices, and more specifically to semiconductor devices with seal ring structures.
Mixed-signal integrated circuits (IC) which include digital blocks and analog/radio frequency (RF) blocks in a single semiconductor die are widely used. As IC speed increases, seal rings have been incorporated into the semiconductor die in order to reduce RF interference and signal cross coupling. However, the analog/RF block is more sensitive to interference from noise that is generated by other blocks and coupled via the seal ring. Therefore, there is a need to enhance the noise immunity of the noise-sensitive blocks.